In a known conventional technique for performing white balance correction, an underwater light source color locus is prepared separately from a normal light source color locus, and on the basis of color information obtained from an image photographed underwater and the underwater light source color locus, a light source color corresponding to a photographic condition of the image is calculated (see JP2008-17198A).